


Закат

by Allora



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Light Angst, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27777319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allora/pseuds/Allora
Summary: Жизнь у озера была хороша, но, увы, конечна.
Kudos: 2





	Закат

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящается всем, кому финал Сотни кажется хэппи-эндом. Хотя именно этим людям читать не советую.  
> Мне очень хотелось высказать все, что я думаю об этом финале и о «счастье» которое получили наши любимые герои в награду за все, что они пережили.

Солнце припекало все сильнее, и, по-хорошему, надо было бы уйти в тень, но Мерфи почему-то не вставал, продолжал сидеть на любимом валуне на берегу озера. Со течением времени вода наступала, и валун, который лет сорок назад лежал в паре метров от берега, теперь наполовину вдавался в зеркальную озерную гладь. Так что если чуть прикрыть глаза и правильно склонить голову, можно было представить, что сидишь один посреди водоема, а вокруг тишина и спокойствие. 

Последние годы Мерфи часто забирался на нагретый солнцем летом и ледяной зимой камень, чтобы отдохнуть и подумать. Ему все тяжелее давался этот вояж к иллюзии одиночества, но он упрямо карабкался на шероховатый пьедестал раз в пару дней. На самом деле, стремление к одиночеству давно уже не нужно было удовлетворять таким экзотическим способом, потому что в поселке у озера их осталось всего пятеро, и одиночество можно было есть ложками, стоило отойти на сотню метров в лес или вдоль берега. Но уединение над водой стало для Мерфи ритуалом, который помогал лучше простой прогулки. Особенно после того, как ушла его Эмори, и когда видеть лица оставшихся — Джордана, Хоуп, Рейвен и Эхо становилось временами просто невыносимо. Они напоминали слишком о многом, не позволяли забыть, как многое изменилось и ушло безвозвратно.

Солнце поднялось в зенит, и голова начала тяжелеть от жары. Хотелось пить и плеснуть в лицо водой, но после недавнего падения с камня, когда у Мерфи от внезапного нырка свело ногу и прихватило сердце, так что он еле выплыл, он больше не рисковал нагибаться к поверхности озера. Эмори посмеялась бы над ним, обозвала бы «мой старичок», как делала всегда, когда его возраст мешал ему легко делать то, что раньше получалось само собой. Например, поднимать ее на руки или заниматься любовью чаще одного раза в пару-тройку недель. Сама она под конец стала двигаться еще менее уверенно, но у Мерфи никогда не поворачивался язык называть ее иначе, чем «детка». Она для него до последнего вздоха оставалась самой юной и прекрасной женщиной в мире.

Она ушла мирно, во сне, но накануне как будто чувствовала, что это их последняя ночь. Тот их разговор был ни о чем и обо всем, Эмори словно пыталась сказать все недосказанное в эти несколько часов, а Мерфи, понимая, к чему все идет, глотал слезы и делал вид, что все нормально, что разговор его увлек, как обычно, и что нет ничего интереснее и важнее, чем обсудить прохудившуюся крышу домика Эхо и Рейвен, нет ничего нужнее, чем вспомнить Кольцо и Монти с Харпер и обсудить, каким хорошим человеком вырос Джордан. 

Если бы Мерфи лучше повиновался голос, он вставил бы пару слов и том, о ком они вспоминали часто, но говорили редко, словно его имя было запретным для них. Сперва берегли Октавию, которая на каждое упоминание о брате словно каменела и уходила в себя на полдня, и даже Левитт не мог ее растормошить, потом — Эхо и Рейвен, которые тоже не очень хотели вспоминать то, что тревожило их совесть. У кого совершенно не тревожилась совесть — так это у Кларк, но ее состояние было последним, что волновало Мерфи. Если он о чем и жалел после возвращения на Землю, кроме невозможности родить сына, чтобы имя Беллами не исчезло, — так это о том, что среди них оказалась Кларк. Хотя он помнил, что именно ее одиночное изгнание и послужило толчком к тому, что все они захотели вернуться, но преодолеть неприязнь к женщине, убившей человека, который был ему больше чем другом и больше чем братом, Мерфи так и не сумел. Поэтому когда Кларк погибла лет десять назад, сорвавшись в овраг во время охоты, он не плакал, единственный из всех, и во время прощания повторил слова Эхо — «твой бой окончен», а не традиционное ковчеговское «может, мы встретимся вновь». Потому что вновь встречаться с Кларк он точно не хотел.

Он бы заговорил о Беллами той ночью, но мог только кивать и поддерживать разговор односложными междометиями, потому что почти наверняка знал, что утром Эмори не станет. И ее не стало. Мерфи старался не заснуть, ловил каждый новый вдох спокойно спящей жены, но не выдержал и задремал перед рассветом. А когда открыл глаза через пару часов, словно от пинка, она уже не дышала, и на лице ее застыла светлая счастливая улыбка.

И на этот раз не было чипов в их головах, да если бы чипы и оставались — не было компьютера, чтобы перенести ее разум в его и провести вместе последние часы и минуты, чтобы вновь соединиться с ней и умереть вместе. Он запоздало подумал, что вместо того, чтобы бороться со сном рядом с угасающей Эмори, нужно было тихо перерезать вены и спокойно уйти вместе с ней, она бы и не заметила, не смогла бы остановить... А теперь момент упущен. Он чувствовал, что теперь его долг — достойно попрощаться и продолжать жить, как хотела бы она.

Наверное, стоило уйти с озера, вернуться в лес. Слишком пекло затылок и тяжелело в голове и сердце... но над лесом появились тучи, и скоро они закроют солнце, станет прохладнее и легче дышать.

Нейт был единственным, кто помнил Беллами так, как Мерфи. И единственным, кто отказался понимать причины Кларк, которыми она пыталась оправдать то убийство. Он поумнел за эти годы и никогда не высказывал это вслух, как и Мерфи, чтобы «не раскачивать лодку», но однажды на ночной рыбалке вдвоем они разговорились, и Мерфи с удивлением понял, что молчун Нейт Миллер тоже не смог принять оправдания Кларк и не смог забыть, что она убила человека, которого он считал своим командиром и другом. 

Они тогда проговорили всю рыбалку и почти ничего не поймали, но Мерфи не жалел — тогда он впервые за несколько лет почувствовал, что Беллами все равно остался с ними, хоть и не смог присоединиться ни к вознесшимся, ни к оставшимся. Эмори избегала вспоминать о нем, подчиняясь общему настроению, и Мерфи долго казалось, что он единственный, кто помнит, каким был Белл на самом деле и сколько сделал для всех них. Но Нейт дал ему понять, что он не одинок.

Поэтому когда через несколько лет Нейт умирал от воспаления легких, с которым рыдающий Джексон ничего не мог поделать, Мерфи терял не только лучшего друга, но и Беллами. Снова. И вот тогда он плакал, как ребенок, и слова «может, мы встретимся вновь» повторял искренне от всей души. Нейт был последней ниточкой, связывающей его с прошлым. С Беллами. И, оборвавшись, эта ниточка словно надрезала ему сердце.

Следующим надрезом стала смерть Индры. Она была старше всех них, и хотя возвращение после вознесения всех их оздоровило, но вернуть молодость тем, кто уже прожил свои года, те существа из коллективного энергетического улья так и не смогли. Индра прожила хорошую жизнь, и ушла просто и свободно, как и жила — схватилась за сердце и упала замертво прямо во время тренировки с Октавией, перестав дышать в одно мгновение, не успев ни с кем попрощаться. Мерфи когда-то считал ее врагом. А хоронил, считая матерью, которой она стала для всех них, оставшихся у озера. Они осиротели лет пятнадцать назад, когда им всем было уже за пятьдесят, но рана была свежа и сейчас.

Палящее солнце, наконец, скрылось за тучами, вокруг слегка потемнело и действительно стало прохладнее. Ветра не было, но гладкая поверхность воды подернулась рябью, и Мерфи некстати вспомнил морского змея, что чуть не убил их с Джахой во время того памятного путешествия к городу Света. В замкнутом пресноводном озере, которое они за эти десятилетия изучили вдоль и поперек, никаких змеев не водилось, но воспоминания все равно заставили передернуться.

Они пытались искать другие места. И вместе, и по отдельности. Нейт с Эриком однажды дошли до моря, которое теперь располагалось значительно ближе, чем раньше. Эхо с Кларк, Хоуп и Джорданом как-то решили найти бывший Полис, но заросшие руины их не впечатлили, и они совершили несколько вылазок дальше — просто посмотреть, что еще есть на этом материке. Ничего интересного не нашли и вернулись, чтобы уже прочно осесть в их маленьком поселке. 

Мерфи с Эмори тоже однажды собрались и ушли, после того, как одна из перепалок с Кларк заставила Мерфи всерьез разозлиться — это был тот раз, когда они зачем-то вспомнили Сотню, самое начало их знакомства и Беллами... на нем Мерфи и сорвался. Наговорил гадостей, наслушался гадостей, и впервые за очень долгое время испытал желание придушить эту лицемерную женщину, посмевшую снова в чем-то обвинять Беллами. Плевать, что она до сих пор припоминала грешки Мерфи — он сам их помнил и не отказывался. Но он понимал, что Кларк до сих пор чувствует вину за смерть Белла, и глушит ее тем, что постоянно ищет себе оправдания. Это было полбеды, но она искала оправдания там, где не стоило — в их прошлом, в том времени, когда Беллами был готов сдохнуть за нее и всех них, в том прошлом, где он спасал ее чертову жизнь не один раз, в том прошлом, где он совершал невозможное ради нее и них всех... иногда оступаясь и ошибаясь, но всегда возвращаясь на верный путь и искупая свою вину, часто собственной кровью, и уж точно не оправдывая себя словами «меня вынудили, мне пришлось». В отличие от святоши Кларк, которая словно гордилась всем тем, что наворотила в свое время.

Когда Мерфи понял, что сейчас совершит еще одно убийство, он просто встал и ушел в их дом, побросал какие-то вещи в рюкзак и в дверях на выходе столкнулся с Эмори. Та молча втолкнула его обратно, достала второй рюкзак, так же молча уверенно собрала свои вещи и то, что Мерфи в горячке забыл — зажигалку, флягу с водой, завернутое в тряпицу вяленое мясо, тонкое одеяло, второе скатала в трубку и перекинула Мерфи, — и они ушли, прикрыв дверь домика, ни с кем не попрощавшись. Остывал Мерфи долго, почти месяц. За это время они дошли до того места, где раньше начиналась пустыня с минными полями, давно сгоревшими в последнем конце света... или в предпоследнем. Пустыня теперь зеленела полем трав и цвела сотнями цветов, журчала ручьями, порхала бабочками. Они преодолели ее за три дня, и пошли дальше. Там, где раньше было море с тем самым змеем, снова начинался лес, в нем они и поселились. Ягод, грибов и мелких животных вокруг оказалось достаточно, чтобы безбедно жить до зимы. 

Одиночество в этом лесу Мерфи не тяготило. Ему вполне хватало общества жены, а их любовь, которая не оставляла ни на минуту за всю их долгую жизнь, грела лучше любого костра и освещала лучше солнца. Он бы, может, не скоро захотел вернуться. Но заметил, как тоскует Эмори. Ей не хватало Эхо и Рейвен, ведь они были их семьей, а обида за отправленного в забвение Белла давила только Мерфи. Эмори приняла это забвение как право и свободу выбора своих сестер, и уважала их желание, не сердилась, хотя сама не забывала, как и Мерфи. А он, в принципе, тоже понимал и принимал право всех не вспоминать то, что им не хотелось помнить. Но и свое право не одобрять этот выбор тоже считал важным.

Конечно, долго он не выдержал, не столько одиночества и тягот жизни без друзей, сколько молчаливой тоски в глазах жены, которую та все чаще не могла или не хотела уже скрывать. И однажды он сказал, что готов вернуться. Вспыхнувшей на лице Эмори радости ему хватило, чтобы никогда не пожалеть об этом своем решении. Как, впрочем, и о любом другом.

А когда на границе бывшей пустыни они наткнулись на Миллера, который на пару с Джексоном как раз в это время решил отправиться на их поиски, Мерфи и вовсе забыл, почему однажды решил свалить подальше. Искренняя радость встречи и объятия от обоих друзей окончательно растопили его сердце, так что больше ему никогда не хотелось все бросить. Ну вот разве что иногда подняться на валун на берегу и провести час вдали от суеты поселка, голосов и взглядов...

Ему не на что было жаловаться. Это была хорошая жизнь. Если бы он, как Беллами, пытался искать в ней смысл, наверное, ему было бы хуже. Но он долго не пытался, не чувствовал потребности заниматься философскими измышлениями. Потому что твердо знал, что смысл жизни в самой жизни. Чтобы вечерами засыпать рядом с любимой женщиной после восхитительного занятия любовью. Чтобы просыпаться на рассвете и встречать солнце, потягиваясь и вдыхая прохладный воздух с ароматом лесных цветов, чтобы рыбачить с Миллером, обсуждая все на свете, чтобы помогать Рейвен с Эхо строить плот для переправы на другой берег, и потом залечивать порезы от самодельного топора в доме Джексона. Чтобы спорить с Гайей во время тренировки с Индрой, чтобы подкалывать Левитта, чтобы учить Джордана мириться с женой. Чтобы рассказывать Хоуп то немногое, что он помнил о ее матери и — иногда, когда той хотелось пострадать — об отце. Чтобы все-таки примириться с Кларк и забить обиду и память о ее поступке поглубже — ради спокойствия их маленькой общины. Белла не вернешь, а жить в противостоянии и злости — нет ничего глупее.

Эта жизнь должна была быть хорошей, и они все старались делать ее такой.

Ведь это была последняя жизнь на Земле.

После них жизнь, какую знала эта планета последние несколько тысяч лет, закончится навсегда. Волею энергетически-коллективного улья, отобравшего у Земли людей, они, оставшиеся в живых, не могут иметь детей. Человечество кончится с их смертью окончательно. Поэтому другого смысла в их жизни, кроме нее самой, точно не было никакого. Они не смогут оставить после себя ничего, о чем кто-нибудь помнил бы, просто потому, что помнить будет некому. Возможно когда-нибудь, через миллион лет, на этой планете снова зародится разум. Но он будет уже иным. Совсем иным. И от них, переживших два Апокалипсиса — третий, то есть, первый, не в счет, их тогда еще даже в планах не значилось, — и одно вознесение, не останется ни следочка. Да и от всей их цивилизации уже ничего не останется.

Хорошо, что Мерфи — не Беллами. Иначе жить ему было бы невыносимо.

Беллами не смог бы смириться с мыслью, что у него никогда не будет детей. Когда они говорили на Кольце о своем будущем, Белл всегда упоминал о большой семье. Он хотел назвать дочь Авророй, а сына — Маркусом. Первого сына. А второго — Монти. А третьего — эти слова Мерфи берег в памяти, как одно из самых дорогих воспоминаний — третьего он назвал бы Джоном.

Только спустя десяток лет жизни у озера Мерфи начал понимать слова Беллами о детях. Никогда раньше не думал об этом, как-то было незачем и некогда. А однажды словно ударило. Когда он показывал Джордану недавно найденный новый способ расставлять ловушки на зайцев, а тот сказал, что давно сам додумался до этого способа, и тогда Мерфи впервые подумал, что ему больше нечему учить этого парня, ставшего им всем практически сыном. Он передал все, что знал и умел, и теперь учитель и ученик были на равных... И больше передавать свой опыт Мерфи было некому. И никогда не будет никого, чтобы научить. Чтобы ответить очевидное на простенький — для Мерфи — вопрос. Чтобы знать, что то, что он рассказал, чему научился сам, что понял и осознал, не пропадет, а будет жить и после того, как он уйдет с этого берега в темноту.

Больше не будет ничего. Когда умрет последний из них, все закончится и потеряется в той темноте.

Даже Кларк в первые годы после возвращения, в период особо острой тоски по Беллами, не вызывала у него такой ярости и такого ослепляющего гнева, как как эта мысль в чаще леса. Он тогда оставил Джордана, ничего не объяснив, встал и ушел подальше, чтобы в кровь разбить кулаки о твердые шероховатые стволы древних деревьев, вымещая на них злость на чертов коллективный улей, лишивший их будущего. И в тот момент ему не казалось, что смысл жизни — в жизни. В тот момент он впервые сам захотел покончить с этим, настолько никчемным показалось ему дальнейшее существование в этом маленьком мирке, обреченном на угасание и тупую, бессмысленную смерть.

Остановило его даже не воспоминание о том аде, что ждал его после смерти — собственно, после вознесения он уже не верил в этот ад. Остановила мысль об Эмори. Мерфи впервые подумал, что ее слова «я живу ради тебя» значили именно то, что она сказала. Он и их любовь и были смыслом ее жизни. И отнимать у нее этот смысл он не имел права. Его девочка не должна пережить такой вот ужас опустошения, который обрушился на него от пары простых слов Джордана.

И он вернулся, заставив себя поверить в то, что его смысл — в ней. В их любви. В Эхо и Рейвен, которые хоть и жили отдельно, но постоянно нуждались в его помощи. В памяти о Белле. Пока хотя бы он — и Нейт — его помнит, Белл словно тоже с ними. Это действительно имеет смысл — жить и помнить.

Смеркалось. Похоже, он просидел на валуне слишком долго. Каменная поверхность остыла, ноги и руки начали замерзать. Надо было подниматься, но ленивая усталость разлилась по телу, мешая не только встать, но и просто пошевелиться. И даже словно дышать становилось все труднее. Наверное, стоило позвать Хоуп — она всегда болталась где-то рядом. Они волновались о Мерфи, когда он забирался на этот валун, говорили, что он уже не мальчик, чтобы заниматься скалолазанием... Конечно. Семьдесят лет — это вам не двадцать. Но уж на камень взобраться и слезть с него он в состоянии. Хотя вот сейчас, наверное, понадобится помощь. Мерфи попытался обернуться, чтобы позвать Хоуп. Дыхание от этого простого движения сбилось, словно он не повернулся корпусом на девяносто градусов, а пробежал пару километров.

— Похоже, твои дела тут окончены?

Голос заставил вздрогнуть. Он доносился сзади. С поверхности воды. С озера. Вместе с непонятно откуда взявшимся уютным медовым светом.

Мерфи медленно повернулся обратно, к источнику этого света и голоса.

— По-моему, дальше они справятся без тебя. Не хочешь свалить отсюда?

Это было настолько внезапно и так прекрасно, что дыхание совсем остановилось, и Мерфи не сразу смог выдавить то, что не собирался произносить, но что словно само выскакивало откуда-то из глубины памяти:

— А что мне за это будет?

Беллами улыбнулся своей прежней, юной и светлой улыбкой, словно прибавив света к тому, что излучало все его тело и спутанные отросшие кудри.

— Ну... кто-то должен мне помочь все наладить. 

Мерфи понимал, что это галлюцинация. Но Белл был таким настоящим... и его протянутая рука, от которой словно исходило тепло, настоящее живое тепло, тоже была настоящей.

— Так как? Ты со мной?

Протянуть руку в ответ и вложить пальцы в сияющую ладонь казалось самым правильным. И Мерфи сделал это. Прикосновение света придало сил, словно наполняя его изнутри энергией, но не чужой, инопланетной, не как во время вознесения, а своей собственной. Будто этот свет просто смывал боль в сердце, ломоту в суставах, вялость мышц и эту непонятную ленивую усталость, мешавшую ему слезть с валуна. Теперь Мерфи смог встать, даже вскочить — сам, без поддержки, лишь слегка касаясь пальцами ладони Белла. Тот сделал шаг назад, прямо по воде, не отрывая руки, увлекая за собой, и Мерфи не раздумывая спрыгнул к нему, не удержал равновесие, чуть не упал, но крепкая сильная рука ухватила за плечо, как раньше, и упасть не позволила. Как раньше.

Мерфи на секунду задохнулся от осознания, что Белл реален не меньше, чем он сам. Чем валун за спиной.

— Не надо оборачиваться, — сказал Беллами. — Это не запрещено, просто... не надо.

Мерфи и не обернулся.

***

— Может, мы встретимся вновь, — всхлипнула Рейвен.

— Может, мы встретимся вновь, — повторили позади серьезный Джордан и заплаканная Хоуп.

— Твой бой окончен, — медленно сказала Эхо, опустила ладонь на веки оставившего их только что брата, закрывая ему глаза, и заметила дрогнувшим голосом: — Он улыбнулся в конце. 

— Он позвал Беллами, — тихо уточнила Рейвен.

— Значит, теперь он точно счастлив, — подвела итог Эхо и накрыла покрывалом умиротворенное лицо Мерфи, на котором словно даже морщины разгладились. 

Солнце окончательно село, и только пламя погребального костра освещало поляну и людей, которые теперь вчетвером составляли все человечество Земли.


End file.
